


Piekielne artefakty nie są łóżkowymi zabawkami!

by LoboBathory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Antychryst!Sam, Bluźnierczy Małżonek!Dean, Crack, M/M, dialog, kreatywne wykorzystanie piekielnych artefaktów, typowa supernaturalna mizoginia
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 11:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8011747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nigdy nie pozwólcie, by Bluźnierczy Małżonek się nudził.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piekielne artefakty nie są łóżkowymi zabawkami!

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hell's Antiques Are NOT Sex Toys](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/228499) by bertee, lori_leaf. 



> Beta: [Miss Anne Thropy](http://hanni-bunny-lecter.tumblr.com)

– Dean, gdzie jest… o cholera.

– Hej, Sammy.

– To nie jest Świeca Rylika. Powiedz mi, że to nie jest Świeca Rylika.

– To nie jest Świeca Rylika.

– Naprawdę?

– Nie.

– Dean!

– Przepraszam, mógłbyś powtórzyć? Jestem pewien, że niektórzy czciciele w drugim kręgu nie dosłyszeli tego cholernego krzyku.

– A czego się spodziewałeś? To ważna Świeca, Dean. Ważna. Wszystkie hordy Bathora czekają, aby wkroczyć do Kentucky i ta Świeca to jedyny sposób, aby im to umożliwić. Całe godziny zajęło zebranie świętego wosku i wyrycie symboli, i splecenie knota… Z czego się śmiejesz?

– Splecenie knota? Król Demonów spędza swój czas plotąc knoty? Sprowadzasz Apokalipsę i ciągle jesteś cholerną dziewczynką.

– To część moich obowiązków! To nie… I nie jestem dziewczynką!

– Jasne, księżniczko.

– Ja przynajmniej znam swoje obowiązki, Dean! Myślisz, że to łatwe? Przewodzenie demonicznym hordom wymaga pracy i ofiar, i rytuałów. Nie życzę sobie, żebyś brał bezcenne okultystyczne przedmioty i używał ich jako wtyczek w tyłku!

– Masz rację, Sammy. Przepraszam.

– Dziękuję.

– Chcesz mnie ukarać? Bo znalazłem tę niesamowitą trzepaczkę…

– Dean! Tablica Minonka nie jest trzepaczką!

– Naprawdę? Dla mnie wygląda jak trzepaczka. Ma rączkę, Sammy. Trzepaczki mają rączki.

– Dlatego, że to antyczna tabliczka zapisana przepowiednią Minonka i musi być trzymana w górze, by   
przekląć niewiernych.

– Ja jestem wierny. Całkowicie wierny. A teraz dawaj. Nie bądź mięczakiem. Daj mi klapsa.

– Dean!

– Co?

– Dean, nie to, że nie doceniam tego, jak twój tyłek wygląda, kiedy wypinasz go w ten sposób, ale czy mógłbyś nie być tak panseksualny w obecności moich sług?

– Panseksualny?

– Jesteś moim Bluźnierczym Małżonkiem, Dean. Nie piekielnym rowerem. Nie każdy może cię popedałować.

– Nazywasz mnie zdzirą?

– Nie, ja…

– Nazywasz, prawda?

– Dean, ja…

– Dupek.

– Nie nazwałem cię tak.

– Śpisz dzisiaj na kanapie, Sammy. Wiesz, naprawdę ranisz moje uczucia, kiedy mówisz tak o mnie przy czcicielach.

– To moi czciciele!

– Nieważne, Sam. Wygląda na to, że dołączyłeś do Złego Przymierza. Ja nie muszę tak pozyskiwać przyjaciół. O, choćby Frank. Frank lubi mnie dla mnie samego, a nie dlatego, że jestem Królem Demonów.

– Co…? Frank? Mówisz o Francolitisie, Terrorze Podświata? Nazywasz go Frank? Nie możesz sobie zdrabniać imion czcicieli, Dean, to nie są szczeniaczki!

– Twoja twarz jest szczeniaczkiem.

– Bardzo dojrzałe.

– Widzisz! Zawsze obrażasz mnie przed czcicielami. A chciałbym, żebyś wiedział, że czciciele mnie lubią. Frank chciałby, żebyś wymierzył mi klapsy Tablicą Minonka i żebyśmy uprawiali perwersyjny seks z udziałem wtyczki, gorącego wosku i innych dzieł rękodzielniczych. Prawda, Frank? Widzisz, Sam. Nie każdy jest tak stłumiony jak ty. Frank rozumie, że mam potrzeby i nie osądza mnie według nich. Powinieneś być bardziej tolerancyjny.

– …

– Dla sposobu, w jaki okazuję miłość.

– Znowu rozmawiałeś z doktorem Philem?

– Nieważne. Jest tu na dole i się nudzi, i ja się nudzę, i… przestań mnie oceniać!

– Dean, pójdę i sprawdzę skarbiec z artefaktami, żeby się upewnić, czy nie przywłaszczyłeś sobie więcej relikwii, które mógłbyś wykorzystać jako seks zabawki.

– Wciąż śpisz na kanapie!

– Dean, nie będę spał na kanapie. Za dużo rzeczy wetknąłeś pod poduszki. Nie mam zamiaru znowu obudzić się z buławą między nogami.

– Jejku, tylko dlatego, że nie kataloguję mojej średniowiecznej broni, jak niektórzy…

– To zaoszczędza czas, dobra? Pamiętasz kiedy musiałem zwalczać demoniczny bunt taranem, bo nie mogłem znaleźć mojego pałasza?

– Ja…

– I nawet nie próbuj żartować w stylu „chciałbym zobaczyć twój taran”. Ta praca jest stresująca, Dean. Stresująca. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo chciałbym móc zostać cały dzień w łóżku z tobą i uprawiać perwersyjny seks, mam obowiązki do wypełnienia. Te dziewice same się nie pozarzynają!

– Wiesz, co jest ci potrzebne?

– Jeśli powiesz „mój penis w twoim tyłku”, walnę cię.

– Tak, to była moja pierwsza myśl, ale wiesz co jeszcze? Średni szczebel zarządzania.

– Co?

– Średni szczebel zarządzania. Znajdź jakieś demony, którym ufasz, jak Bob albo Harry…

– Blabobak i Harrilclit? Pożeracz Stóp i Plaga Arizony?

– No, jak mówię, Bob i Harry. W każdym razie, awansuj ich na swoich poruczników, czy coś i wyślij, żeby wykonywali gównianą robotę. Jak Unicestwienie Zbuntowanych Samic. Bob w zupełności mógł się tym zająć.

– Chyba mógłbym…

– Dokładnie! A stworzenie Centrum Sukinsyństwa imienia Johna Winchestera wpisuje się w obowiązki Harry’ego. Te dwa piekielne pomioty mogą to załatwić w tydzień.

– To nawet ma sens…

– Bo jestem cholernym geniuszem, bracie. A teraz wynoś się, odeślij innych, żeby odwalali twoją robotę, wróć i pieprz mnie do nieprzytomności.

– Dobra! Tak zrobię!

– Super. I przynieś mi ciasto.

– To piekło, Dean. Tu nie ma ciasta.

– Nie ma ciasta?! Możesz zaplatać knot świecy, ale nie potrafisz zorganizować ciasta dla mnie? Co z ciebie za Król Demonów?

– Nie upiekę ci ciasta, Dean. Znowu będziesz narzekał, że dziwnie smakuje i nazywał mnie dziewczynką… znowu.

– Wyślij kogoś, Sammy! Frank zrobiłby mi ciasto. Po prostu rozkaż Frankowi, żeby zrobił mi ciasto.

– Myślałem, że chcesz, żeby Frank zarzynał dziewice.

– Nie, to robi Phil, Niszczyciel Ziemi. A tak przy okazji, ciekawostka, wiedziałeś, że to Phil jest odpowiedzialny za te wszystkie dziury w ziemi na Florydzie? Phil ma talent! Phil zrobiłby mi ciasto.

– Nie zrobię ci ciasta!

– Nie powiedziałem, że zrobisz mi ciasto. Powiedziałem, że PHIL zrobiłby mi ciasto. Bo Phil kocha mnie bardziej niż ty!

– Więc co powiesz na to, żeby to Phil cię dzisiaj przytulał? Albo żeby to Phil pieprzył cię starożytnymi świętymi artefaktami?

– Nie wkurzaj się, Sam. Phil ma fiuta o nieprawdopodobnych proporcjach. To coś nie zbliży się do mojego tyłka. I nie jestem pewny, czy Phil ma tyłek, więc nie możemy się też bawić w abordaż Pirata Deana. Poza tym, ja się nie przytulam. Dziewczyny się przytulają. Ja się tylko upewniam, żebyś nie spadł z łóżka w środku nocy, bo ktoś tu jest niezdarny.

– Jeśli powstrzymujesz mnie przed upadkiem, to dlaczego ty jesteś małą łyżeczką?

– Cholera, Sam, przestań mówić czcicielom takie rzeczy! To prywatne sprawy!

– Wsadziłeś sobie Świecę Rylika w tyłek i próbujesz mnie nakłonić, żebym spuścił ci lanie Tablicą Minonka w miejscu publicznym, ale martwisz się, kiedy czciciele usłyszą, że jesteś małą łyżeczką?

– Perwersyjny seks jest super, przytulanie się jest dla dziewczyn.

– Jesteś taki… dziwaczny!

– Twoja twarz jest dziwaczna.

– Dean!

– Co?

– Czy mógłbyś przestać zachowywać się jak pięciolatek i skupić się na pięć minut?

– Skupiam się! Skupiam się na fakcie, że wcale nie imponuje ci moje niestandardowe podejście do seks zabawek i trzepaczek, i na tym, że nie chcesz dać mi ciasta, i na tym, jak rozpowiadasz sługom, że się przytulam. Na czymś jeszcze powinienem się skoncentrować?

– Jesteś najgorszym Bluźnierczym Małżonkiem wszechczasów.

– Twoja TWARZ jest najgorszym Bluźnierczym Małżonkiem wszechczasów.

– Dean!

– Co?

– … dobra. Każę Philowi upiec ci ciasto, jeśli się zamkniesz.

– Wiesz, co świetnie zatyka ludziom usta?

– Co?

– Niewolnicze krzesło.

– Niewolnicze… DEAN! To mój Piekielny Tron!

– Zrobiłem remont.

– DEAN!

– Nudziłem się, dobra?

– To jest Piekło, a nie Dom Nie Do Poznania!

– Tak, łapię, demoniczny chłoptasiu. Ale to nie znaczy, że nie konam z nudów, kiedy ty popisujesz się swoim wielkim, wykurwistym mieczem.

– Popisuję się? Popisuję? Ja się nie popisuję!

– Ależ tak. Ze swoimi oklapniętymi włosami, mrocznym rumakiem i słitaśnym flecikiem…

– Ja… to… To nie jest flet!

– Wygląda jak flet.

– To nie jest…

– I brzmi jak flet.

– To sygnał wojenny! Jest złowieszczy i wzbudzający strach, i… złowieszczy.

– Dobra, przepraszam, przepraszam. Twój słitaśny, złowieszczy flet.

– Dean… to nie jest flet. Kluseczka nie jest koniem… czemu się śmiejesz? Przestań! Przestań, Dean! Mówiłem ci już coś o naśmiewaniu się ze mnie w obecności czcicieli! Przestań! Kluseczka jest całkowicie akceptowalnym imieniem dla złego Piekielnego Pomiotu, który przypadkiem jest podobny do konia i nie godzę się, abyś się z niej wyśmiewał. Kluseczka też ma uczucia. Dean, przestań się śmiać! Nie będę cię pieprzył przez tydzień, jeśli nie przestaniesz… Dziękuję. Jak już mówiłem, Kluseczka nie jest koniem.

– Jasne.

– Dobrze. Cieszę się, że to jasne. Sygnał Halina nie jest fletem, Kluseczka nie jest koniem, a moja fryzura jest odpowiednia dla demonicznego wszechwładcy. Używam żelu. Moje włosy nie są oklapnięte.

– Są oklapnięte.

– Nie są!

– Frank myśli, że są.

– Frank jest niemy!

– Ale widzę to w jego oczach. Ma spojrzenie kogoś, kto myśli, że twoje włosy są oklapnięte.

– Frank, wynoś się.

– Ooo, zraniłeś jego uczucia, Sammy.

– Jest Terrorem Podświata! Nie ma uczuć, które można by zranić!

– Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak ja.

– Już zabrał się za zarzynanie kogutów. I uśmiecha się. I odstawia krok księżycowy.

– Ale płacze w środku.

– Zwracasz czcicieli przeciwko mnie, Dean. Jeśli dojdzie do demonicznego buntu, będę wiedział, kogo za to winić.

– Skończ z tym negatywnym nastawieniem, Sammy. To ty nigdy z nimi nie rozmawiasz. Tylko na nich krzyczysz i ślesz ich na zagładę w heroicznych bitwach z anielskimi zastępami.

– Jestem Demonicznym Królem. To właśnie moja rola! Nikt nie rozmawia o uczuciach i nie spędza czasu z DEMONICZNYM WŁADCĄ.

– Wiesz, gdybyś spędzał z nimi czas i bardziej się przejmował, wiedziałbyś, że Bob ma nietolerancję laktozy i to, że nie może jeść lodów, naprawdę go smuci. Wiesz, co zmotywowałoby go lepiej niż krzyk? Powiedz mu, że nasi wrogowie kochają jeść lody. Założę się, że wtedy powyrzyna cały Legion w twoje imię. Ale nie pomyślałeś o tym, prawda, Sammy? Nie pomyślałeś o tym, bo nigdy nie rozmawiasz z czcicielami.

– To czciciele, Dean. Ich praca polega na oddawaniu mi czci i sprowadzania Piekła na Ziemię. To całkiem prosta robota. Nie mamy funduszy na sesje terapeutyczne i naprawdę nie mogę uwierzyć, że właśnie TY próbujesz bratać mnie z czcicielami.

– Cóż, skoro my dwaj nie możemy pobawić się w wiązanie, proponuję zacieśnianie więzi z niewolnikami… Słyszałeś to? Wykorzystałem grę słów.

– Tak, Dean, łapię.

– Jasne. Nie bądź pod wrażeniem.

– Nie przeginaj.

– Wiesz, włożyłem mnóstwo pracy w to, żeby zmienić Piekło w przyjemne miejsce. Znalazłem dla nas zabawki. Zrobiłem dla nas niewolnicze krzesło…. Wiesz, jak trudno jest zrobić niewolnicze krzesło? Musiałem wyrzeźbić fallusa z kości niewinnych i znaleźć klej, żeby przyczepić go jakoś do tronu. Wiesz jak trudno znaleźć klej w Piekle? Tu zazwyczaj niszczy się rzeczy, a nie je naprawia. Musiałem iść aż do piątego kręgu i użyć roślin ze styksowego bagna. To wymagało czasu i wysiłku, Sam, i wydaje mi się, że nic cię to nie obchodzi.

– Poszedłeś na styksowe bagna?

– Tak. I to wcale nie jest przyjemne miejsce, jeśli chcesz wiedzieć. Flegiasz cholernie marudził, bo użyłem jego łodzi tylko po to, żeby dostać jakieś mokre rośliny.

– To naprawdę bardzo miłe, Dean.

– Nareszcie! Nareszcie doceniasz moje starania.

– To znaczy, nie wiedziałem, że aż tak się nudzisz, kiedy ja zarzynam niewinnych.

– Oczywiście, że się nudzę! Tobie dostaje się cała zabawa z wypełnianiem wirów i odmętów krwią zdrajców, a ja tkwię tutaj, czekając na ciebie. Jestem ubóstwianą seks zabawką, Sam. Możesz mnie winić, że jestem znudzony?

– Chyba nie. Chyba zasługujesz na ciasto i seks. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś nie wykorzystywał piekielnych skarbów do spełniania swoich perwersyjnych fantazji. Może znajdziemy ci inne zadania, obok bycia moim Bluźnierczym Małżonkiem? Co powiesz na tworzenie nowych kaźni dla świeżo przybyłych?

– Jak dać im pudełko czekoladek, w którym zostały już tylko te stare, skruszałe, twarde jak skała karmelki? Żadnego miękkiego, deserowego nadzienia?

– Tak, to mogłoby zadziałać. Myślałem raczej o wyrywaniu im zębów, ale jeśli chcesz, możesz po prostu narazić ich na próchnicę, jasne.

– Mogę zmusić ich, żeby spisywali słowa ulubionych piosenek i obserwować ich przerażenie, gdy odkryją, że ich ulubieni wykonawcy to banda idiotów!

– Jasne, Dean.

– Mogę dać im dużą Colę, wozić ich w aucie i nigdy nie zatrzymywać się, kiedy muszą siku!

– Dean… to brzmi jak te wszystkie rzeczy, które robiłeś mi, gdy byliśmy mali.

– Jestem najlepszym starszym bratem na świecie.

– Nienawidzę cię.

– Kochasz mnie.

– Powiedzmy, że jesteś w porządku.

– Wygrałem!

– Jasne, Dean. Wygrałeś. A teraz powiedz Frankowi, żeby przestał płakać. Mamy przecież niewolnicze krzesło, które musimy wypróbować.


End file.
